vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemurin
Summary Nemu Sanjou is a magical girl in Arc 1. She is a ditzy, lazy and unemployed happy-go-lucky girl who’s a sleepyhead and generally dislikes working hard, but is more than happy to help out anyone in need. Moreover, as she had a very severe case of asthma as a child, it makes it hard for her to actually help out in the real world, even as a magical girl. Thus, she instead helps people by entering their dreams. When she becomes a real magical girl by playing Magical Girl Raising Project as Nemurin, she is mentored by Calamity Mary. She's Masked Wonder's mentor and cousin. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C normally, Unknown in the Dream World, Possibly Low 2-C Name: Nemu Sanjou, Nemurin Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 24 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Shut-in Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (comparable to Snow White), Dream Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects). Inside the Dream World, Nemurin obtains Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Creation, Existence Erasure, Memory Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Energy Projection, Portal Creation, Soul Manipulation (she can drive away evil spirits), Purification (Types 1, 2 and 3), Extrasensory Perception (she can sense when new dreams happen, and if they are from people she knows, she can even sense where their dream is), Immortality (Type 5) and likely much more Attack Potency: At least Building level normally (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings and can damage each other), Unknown in the Dream World (The Dream World works as its own universe where all of humanity's dreams gather, and Nemurin can freely control it as she pleases), Possibly Universe level+ (The Dream world is connected to every point of the space-time continuum of several parallel universes at once. That means Nemurin can pull any person into the Dream world, from any place, any universe and any time, not only from the present, but even from the past or future. Nemurin uses her Antennae to freely manage and control the Dream World) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye), Unknown in the Dream World. Lifting Strength: At least Class 1. Unknown in the Dream World. Striking Strength: At least Building Class normally, Unknown in the Dream World, Possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Building level normally (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings), Unknown in the Dream World, Possibly Universe level+ Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep). Likely Unlimited in the Dream World. Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: While she looks very inoffensive and harmless, she actually has massive experience as a magical girl and is much smarter and competent than she first appears Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. Her magic is ill-suited for real-life battles. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Likely none in the Dream World. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 3/5 *'Durability:' 3/5 *'Agility:' 3/5 *'Intelligence:' 3/5 *'Mental Strength:' 5/5 *'Magic Experience:' 5/5 *'Self-assertion:' 1/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 1/5 *'Magical Potential:' 5/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 5/5 Dream Manipulation: Nemurin’s magic is to enter and act freely in a realm known only as the Dream World, acting as its own universe. Within it, all of humanity's dreams are connected to each other, and Nemurin is able to freely enter and move around them. It is possible for Nemurin to reflect whatever happens to a person in the Dream World to reality. For example, wounds created to a person in the Dream World also causes the same effect in the Real World. Inside the Dream World, Nemurin has absolute power, is the strongest being and is able to do almost anything within it. This also means that she can create and manipulate anything within this realm, including create and manipulate completely new powers out of thin air, freely control the characteristics and actions of those within the Dream World, change their personalities, moralities and body structures, create people from scratch, and even alter how their very constitution works, to the point of them stopping being human. She can also recreate someone based on an idealized version others have of him, freely manipulating his aspects, powers, appearance and personality traits. The Dream world is connected to every point of the space-time continuum of several parallel universes at once. That means Nemurin can pull any person into the Dream world, from any place, any universe and any time, not only from the present, but even from the past or future. Nemurin uses her Antennae (the small clouds at the end of her hair) to manage the Dream World and locate those within it. If something bad happens to either her or the Antennaes, it will be destroyed. If the Dream World is destroyed, then everyone and everything either created or pulled in by Nemurin will also disappear forever. Gallery File:MGRP - Nemurin 3.jpg|Nemu's human and magical girl forms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Morality Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Purification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Portal Users Category:Immortals Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier